


Between Lives

by SummerRunaway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRunaway/pseuds/SummerRunaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One minute, he’s surrounded by the cold and dark and pain and his brother’s voice pleading for him to stay. The next, he’s surrounded by warmth and light and a vaguely familiar woman’s laughter that tugs at his heartstrings.</p>
<p>He’s also surrounded by books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning on this fic for a while, of Sam in Heaven between All Hell Breaks Loose Parts 1 and 2 and seeing Jess again, thought originally Mary was going to make an appearance too.
> 
> I must say though, I never thought I'd be writing it at midnight when I'm meant to be asleep.
> 
> Anyway, here it is.

One minute, he’s surrounded by the cold and dark and pain and his brother’s voice pleading for him to stay. The next, he’s surrounded by warmth and light and a vaguely familiar woman’s laughter that tugs at his heartstrings.

He’s also surrounded by books.

It’s a room that goes on forever, with shelves reaching towards the sky, and plush chairs situated every few metres. Everything’s a gorgeous mix of red and brown and gold, and when he walks closer to the shelves, he sees books written in French, Chinese, and several other dialects, and though he’s never learned those languages, he understands every single word.

He hears the woman laughing again, feels the tug in his heart again, and that’s when he recognises it. He can’t stop the tears forming and falling, can’t stop the shuddering breaths as he turns.

She stands out against the earthy colours of the room, with her white dress and blonde hair and sparkling eyes and beautiful, sweet smile that he’d never imagined seeing ever again.

She moves forward, so slowly and gracefully that he could believe she was floating, and he breaks out into a wild peal of laughter and he can’t wait, he has to hold her again and he runs forward, closing the gap in but a second and wrapping his arms around her waist to lift her to his height, breathing in her scent he thought he’d forgotten and crying and laughing and peppering her with kisses. She’s laughing breathily and resting her forehead against his and he knows he’s holding her too tight but he can’t possibly think of loosening his grip, no way is he letting go ever again, _no fucking way._

He kisses her deeply and she sighs in the way he knows it means that it’s perfect, everything’s perfect as it is and nothing has to change and she wants to stay like this forever and so does he.

Slowly, reluctantly, he lets her slide to ground, and cups her face in his hands and kisses her again, gentler this time, and when they break apart again; Jess smiles softly.

“Hi, Sam.”

\--

They have two hours, wandering the room aimlessly, hands clasped together, fingers intertwined, and no matter how much he tries, Sam can’t believe this isn’t some blissful dream – he knows this isn’t going to last, it’s going to go sour and become a nightmare like all the other dreams he has with Jess.

But Jess reassures him that this is her, and this is real, and she says it so honestly and sweetly that he can’t not believe her.

They have two hours before Sam feels something else pulling at him, and he slowly feels cold seeping into his bones. He doesn’t mention this to Jess, but she notices.

“You’re leaving.”

“What?” Sam looks at her, surprised. “I’m not. I’d never leave.”

Jess sighs. “That’s not your choice, Sam.”

Sam tilts his head slightly, confused. Reluctantly, Jess continues.

“It’s your brother’s.”

No, Sam’s not understanding, and when Jess looks down and sniffs, he brushes a stray wisp of hair from her face and tilts her chin upwards.

“I promise you,” he answers stubbornly, wiping a tear from her cheek. “I’m not leaving.”

“You are,” Jess whispers, voice cracking. “And you can’t stop it. He’s…Dean’s made a deal. You’re going home.”

Finally, Sam understands. He feels the pull again, stronger, and when he looks down at his hands, he can see through them to the floor.

Jess suddenly surges upward and captures his lips in one last desperate kiss, before pulling away and gazing at him, teary-eyed.

“Just promise me one thing.”

“Anything.” Sam hurriedly agrees, grabbing her hands and squeezing them tight.

She smiles and laughs light-heartedly, reminding him of the bright, cheeky girl he’d met not longer than four years ago. She strokes his face gently as she murmurs her wish.

“Don’t come back, Sam. Don’t come back here for a very long time.” He feels it pulling at him more, and now she’s raising her voice desperately but he can hardly hear her. 

“Live, Sam! Save the world!”

Her hands slip out of his and he’s shouting back, “I love you! I love you!” and he can see her lips moving to say the same but he can’t hear her anymore and he’s feeling colder and colder and the world is turning grey—

Sam Winchester opens his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [tumblr](http://blackeyedbela.tumblr.com).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
